Between the Lines
by xXLittleWondersXx
Summary: Laura Marano, a famous actress, finds herself struggling with thoughts that she will never be good enough. She just wishes that someone would read between the lines and see past her fake smile. Will she ever find who she truly is, or will her insecurities build up until she breaks? (R5 Story)
1. Chapter 1

You're only as good as they say. You're only as good as they think. You're only as good as they see. You're only as good as they want you to be.

Who are 'they' exactly? They are the people to look up to, the people that set the standards for all. They're the ones you envy and wish to become; the ones you might call perfect. They are the people you wish to see staring back at you when you look in the mirror.

Thats it, the breaking point, when you look in the mirror and point out at least a dozen imperfections, mistakes. Then you'll know that you will never be satisfied with yourself, and neither will anyone else. Because thats just it, you're imperfect.

Now, who are we? We are the ones who feel inferior. We are the ones who feel like our abilities are limited by the abilities they think we should show. We are the ones who know that we will never be perfect; the ones that will accept that but it still hurts them all the same. We are the ones that no matter how hard they try, they will never be good enough. We are the ones who try to have good intentions, only to be shut down. We are the ones who focus on our own mistakes and regret them every day of our lives. We are the ones who know what perfection is and know that it is not coming. We are the ones who's only wish is to love and be loved in return.

The image of perfection was already chosen, most did not match it. The test was already taken, most failed.

Perfection is your best friend in this cruel game were playing, and difference is always the enemy.

Laura Marano, a famous disney actress who plays on Austin and Ally would probably label herself in the second group.

She could easily point out many of her mistakes, which were practically chewing away at her life and soon there would be nothing left.

But, still she hid those well. She hid the pain she felt. She hid her thoughts of how, maybe, she will never be good enough. She just plasteured a fake smile on her face, as well as plenty of make up, and acted as though she was always on cloud nine. Even though she wasn't.

She just wanted someone to be able to read between the lines and know that she wasn't okay.

Yes, she is famous. Yes, she is considered a role model to many. Yes, she has millions of fans who adore her.

It wasn't even that she has no friends, because she has three amazing friends that she would not trade for the world. It wasn't that she had no career, she had a wonderful career that many times took up most of her day, if not, all.

It was simply that she has never felt truly loved by anyone in her whole life. Her sister, Vanessa, was not close to her. Her parents were always away on some sort of business trip. Rarely did they ever come home more than once a week.

Laura was all alone, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe she was not pretty enough. Maybe she said the wrong things at the wrong times or maybe it was the way she acted. Maybe she didn't live up to everyone's expectations. Laura's main fear was that she would never be good enough, no matter how hard she tried.

She did not have a completely horrible life. She had food, a place to sleep, and basically anything someone needs to live.

But everyone has their own form of suffering, visible or invisible, and this was Laura's. Maybe she was taking this out of context.

Still, all she can do is try. Try to be the person everyone wanted her to be. Try to be good enough. Try to simply live her life and find out who she is, not who everyone makes her out to be. Maybe someone will help her find her answers, and maybe her dream will finally be complete. Maybe she will know the feeling of loving something and being loved in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I forgot to put this in to the last chapter, b****ut yeah oh well. This story is going to be based around the relationship between the Austin and Ally cast and R5. This will be different from all those** ** Raura stories! It might be Raura, Riaura, Roaura (Rocky and Laura) or idk, none of the above? You will just have to wait and see :). I'm so sorry these past two chapters are kind of short but I promise I ****will try to make them longer! Also, this is my first story ever on here so please review and let me know how I'm doing. Anyway, I should get to the story now..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, or anything else recognizable!**

* * *

><p>"Laura. Laura. Laura!" Ross waved his hands in front of her eyes trying to get her attention. She snapped out of her thoughts which seemed to put her into a trance like state.<p>

"What?" Laura sheepishly asked looking at her tall blonde co-star.

"Mmm... We were just trying to acknowledge the fact that we have never met Ross' family and Raini asked for your impute on the subject," Calum plainly said leaning back onto the couch that was located in Ross' dressing room, where all of them currently were.

"Uh... yeah, we really haven't Ross. You haven't even told us their names!" Laura exclaimed crossing her arms, and acting as though she was focused the entire time.

"We haven't gotten to meet Vanessa, so you can't talk Laur," Ross said with a strange tone of voice that probably meant that he was hiding something. The three just shrugged it off as nothing, though.

"At least you know her name!" Laura retorted in a less than amused tone.

"Ahh, fine! I'll get them to meet you all some time this week, okay? Would that make you stop bugging me about it?" They all nodded which meant the conversation was settled. They would all meet the Lynchs later that week, for the first time ever.

If Ross was completely honest with himself, he never thought about it really. Yes, it had been a few years since the group met, but it just isn't something that comes to mind. Between the filming of Austin and Ally, and Ross's band preforming, he never really had any time to think.

Or maybe it was just the fact that he had this strange feeling that something bad would happen if they all met. Even if it was the latter, he just chose to ignore it.

And boy, would he regret that some day.

* * *

><p>Riker Lynch, a tall, blonde, famous bassist for the band R5, was walking around to clear his head. There was a R5 concert tonight and the VIP started in about half an hour. Yes, he should be back at the venue making sure his bass guitar was tuned, testing out the microphone, doing vocal exercises, going over the set list, among many other things he usually does to get ready, but he just could not think straight.<p>

His best friend of 9 years had just previously moved away, and it was not on a good note. They had this huge argument over a pointless subject; it was so stupid that Riker does not even remember what the conflict was all about. All he really remembers about it was that he 'won' and that angered the guy.

The guy even chose to get revenge by asking Riker's girlfriend out! They dated for weeks behind Riker's back, when Riker and the girl were supposedly still dating! This lasted till he finally decided to confront the girl about her being so distant and secretive. She just said one of those the heart wants what the heart wants statements that basically went like, "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with your ex-best friend!" So yeah he's pretty ticked!

Then Riker bumped into someone, knocking them onto the concrete side walk. The petite brunet girl that was knocked down let out a small sigh.

"I'm so sorry about that, I just don't seem to be thinking clearly today," Riker apologized holding out a hand to the stranger.

She took the hand and he pulled her to her feet. "It's okay, those days come to everyone," the girl said with a small yet genuine smile, "I'm Laura."

She patiently waited for his name and he gave her a look that read, 'do you not recognize me?' It confused him, but it some how relieved him that she didn't know of him. "Riker," he said.

It was nice to know that people could still be nice without there being a catch, without trying to be his friend only because he was famous.

That made him smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Important AN

_**PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS! (By the way, I've changed my name from R5StayWithMe to xXLittleWondersXx )**_

**This chapter is just a short A/N which is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for not posting for a while. I'm just caught up in school work, and I have a writers block for this story (as well as Not What It Seems, but that's not the point)**

**If you were to just skip over most of this note, this would be the MOST IMPORTANT POINT! Okay, anyway... I would love if you guys would give me some ideas you would like to be included. I have a couple ideas, but a lot of them seem super cliche, kind of boring, and/or doesn't fit the story completely! **

**Point is, I need help if you would like to see this anytime soon...**

**On a happier note, I am posting a Divergent fan fiction after this, so if you have read that book and are interested, the summary is below! The title will be _Forgotten._**

**_Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaten, two people to transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. They were friends in Abnegation, but that was once upon a time. Now they are forgotten strangers living a new life under new names in a new faction. Will they ever remember and, if so, will Beatrice ever forgive Tobias for leaving her without a good bye? Or will the friendship they had be forever forgotten?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with the next chapter of Between the Lines! I would like to thank AustinAndAllyForeverX for inspiring me. I am glad to say that I already have the main plot line figured out! The only thing I am needing now is an OC. Read the A/N at the bottom of the page for more details if you would like to be featured as another character! Also, please leave a review! I love to hear what you guys are thinking about the story! Any small details you would like to see?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, R5, and anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p><em>Later that week...<em>

"Are you ready?" Raini said excitedly, hooking arms with Laura. They had just recently finished rehearsal for the day, and Laura was prepared to go home and collapse onto her bed.

That was until Raini came over and acted like they had somewhere to be. "For?" Laura asked running her hand through her hair.

"To Ross' house, of course!" Raini said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it kind of was. Ross had told the group earlier that day that they were all going to hang out at his house after rehearsal.

It was the last day of the week he would be available, and he never breaks a promise, whether he wants to or not.

"Ahh, I completely forgot about that.." Laura mumbled to herself, but Raini still heard it.

"Anyway.. Calum and I were talking and apparently Ross has 2 older brothers," Raini said jokingly, and Laura knew where she was going with this.

As much as Raini wanted Raura to happen, she knew Laura only thought of Ross like a brother. Still, the girl wanted Laura to find someone, because romance is just so.. romantic...

Laura knew the point her friend was getting at, and if Raini was gonna mess with Laura, it was only fair for it to go the other way too, right? "I thought you liked Calum."

That earned an eye roll and a hard punch in Laura's shoulder. "You know I don't, ehh.. yeah." Raini paused finding that the whole conversation had become awkward; just like Laura and Ross, Raini and Calum were just friends. "And I was talking about you, duh!"

Laura laughed, "yeah yeah.."

The other two, being Ross and Calum, joined them moments later. The four then slowly made their way to the house of the Lynchs.

...

Ross knocked on the door, nervously biting on his bottom lip. For some reason, he felt that this would change his future. And probably not in a good way.

Before he could back out and tell his friends that they weren't home, the door opened to reveal his younger brother, Ryland.

Ryland stepped to the side and let Ross in, who was soon followed by two girls and a guy.

Laura ran her hands through her hair as she followed Ross through the doors. The room she was leaded to was crowded. There were a total of 9 people there, including the Austin and Ally main cast.

Ross began introducing all of them, he gestured to the only girl sibling, "this is Rydel," to the youngest one who also let them all in, "this is Ryland," to the brunette brother who looked to be older than Ross, "Rocky," to the other brunette, "family friend; Ratliff" to the last one-

Laura's eyes met the blonde's, Riker. They stood there, staring at each other.

So he was famous? He's a part of Ross's band?

Laura's famous too? She's on Austin and Ally?

Riker just thought it was a coincidence that Ross's co-star was named Laura, not that his co-star was this Laura.

...

After Ross's co-stars we're introduced to his family, everyone went to watch a movie. Ross insisted that they watch Romeo and Juliet. But that was to be expected..

Laura went to grab a drink out of the kitchen. Yes, she was already shown where the kitchen was.

Riker was pouring himself some orange juice, when he saw her. "Want some?" He asked, flipping his head so his hair was out of his eyes.

"Yes, please," Laura said gratefully sitting down on a long bench that was pushed up to a table.

Riker grabs out another glass and swiftly pours another cup. He sets the cup in front of her and sits down on the bench, as well. "So you're Ally?" Riker questions while Laura takes a sip of the cold liquid.

"And you're the oldest member of R5." Laura says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So why are you here? Like in the kitchen, and not watching the show?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm just tired of the movie... Ross always makes us watch it with him; he'll basically whine if we don't" Laura says with a small smile.

Riker chuckles, "Same.. You'd think he was the youngest, but Ryland is."

"Yeah, he acts the youngest on set too, but I guess that fits, because he is the youngest."

"Really?" Riker questions, with an eyebrow raised. Laura just nods in response. "Oh, I just thought you were, in a good way though."

Laura begins to say thanks to Riker for the comment, which she sees as a lie, only to interrupted by a loud ringtone. "Hello?" Laura answers in a confused tone that makes it sound more like a question, considering the caller ID was unknown.

"Is this Laura Marano?" a male voice says from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, this is she," she says, getting worried, although it's probably just another fan.

"This isn't really news that should be delivered over the phone, but my partner and I went over to your house and you weren't there.."

Laura bit down hard on her bottom lip, until she began to taste blood. "W-what do you need?" Laura stutters, and Riker looks at her with a worried look.

"I am terribly sorry that I have to tell you this, but your mother, Mrs. Marano... She passed away."

Laura slaps her hand in front of her mouth and she gasps. "Y-you must be mistaken," her voice is barely a whisper, now.

"I'm sorry, but we are not."

"H-how'd it happen?"

"She was involved in a fatal car accident. She was pulling into the Austin and Ally set, and a car was pulling out. It was dark outside, and you're mother's car was in the other cars blind spot..."

Laura blanked the rest out, she just let her flip phone slip from her hand. Unfortunately, it landed in her orange juice, with a splash, but she couldn't even care enough to remove it.

She couldn't control the tears or sobbing that this had resulted in. The only thing she could do was rest her head on top of her arms and bury her face.

"What's wrong?" Riker said quietly while rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

Laura sits up, with mascara running down her cheeks. "M-my mom, she's dead, and it's my fault!" She whisper shouts, then covers her face with her hands.

Riker scoots closer, leaving basically an inch or two between them, and grabs her wrists. "Look, it is not your fault." He slowly pulls her hands away from her face. Their faces were only inches away, now.

"But it is, she was looking for me! I didn't tell her where I was going, so she came looking for me. She went to the Austin and Ally set, and someone crashed into her!" Laura loudly rambled on.

Riker was surprised that no one had come to check on them, because she was being so loud. "Then that's the other driver's fault. Don't blame yourself for it. You couldn't control that driver's actions..."

"Well, I could control the fact that I was a horrible daughter! I never lived up to her expectations, and now it is too late to! She expected such a wonderful, smart, loving, and perfect daughter, instead, look at me! My sister and I hate each other. Instead of becoming a doctor, I'm just a stupid actress! I make so many mistakes that I regret every day of my life, but I cannot make that up to her! And to top it off, the last time I had a real conversation with her, I told her that I hated her and my father; that I wished I could have new parents! Now, she's gone, and the only person I have left is my father! I have absolutely no other family left that truly cares about me. I-I'm worthless..." Laura ranted, and the end became only a whisper.

"You are anything but worthless Laura! And you have us; we will always be like a family, don't you see that?" She couldn't reply; the only thing she could do was cry, cry until there were no tears left.

Riker pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his chest. "It'll be alright, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong>

**If you would like to be featured later in this story please post a very detailed description of your appearance. I will only choose one to two people and they will come in later in the story. Please note that this means they will not be included until an undetermined amount of chapters. Do not expect to be instantly shown after I have chosen who will be featured.**

_**-xXLittleWondersXx**_


End file.
